


Драконий огонь

by Amnezyna



Series: Когда пройдёт пять лет [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnezyna/pseuds/Amnezyna





	Драконий огонь

Персиваль помнил его: юношу, изящного до прозрачности, красивого той ускользающей, ломкой красотой, которую придаёт близость смерти. В странного цвета глазах горел огонь, дикий и необузданный, драконий, выжигающий изнутри и сжигающий любого оказавшегося поблизости. Его хотелось касаться, чтобы обжечься, запомнить, потому что такие обычно не выживали. И Персиваль давал себе волю, опалённый тем же незнанием своего будущего. У него, у них всех было только сегодня, и он цеплялся за людей, пока ещё живых, пока ещё бывших рядом. Он цеплялся и за Тесея, может, даже слишком сильно.

Сейчас, пять лет спустя, Тесей стоял перед ним, протянув ладонь для рукопожатия. Ни следа прежней тонкости, дикое пламя в глазах обратилось в обманчиво спокойный огонь, готовый вспыхнуть от любого неосторожного жеста. Герой войны — не тогдашний почти мальчик, бросающийся в бой, а взрослый мужчина, знающий цену опасности. Обречённая красота ушла, уступив место уверенной и привлекательной в своей уверенности зрелости. Смерть отпустила их обоих с короткого поводка, но всё равно дышала за плечом.

Он невольно сжал его руку чуть сильнее, чем должен был. И был вознаграждён узнаванием, полыхнувшим в странного цвета глазах, и слабым касанием пальцев, скользнувших по внутренней стороне ладони, когда их руки разомкнулись.

Они выпили и сейчас, как тогда, пять лет назад. Но их больше не подхлёстывало безумие и безнаказанность приговорённых к смерти. Губы Тесея изучали его, медленно, словно запоминая. Персиваль помнил другие губы: горячие, сухие, жадные. Он обхватил Тесея, вспоминая, как это — держать его в объятиях, прижимать к себе, ощущать под ладонями цепь позвонков, мягкий ёжик волос. Но между пальцами скользили густые пряди, руки гладили крепкие мышцы, одевшие твёрдые рёбра.

Персиваль поцеловал шею, пробуя на вкус чужую кожу, — солоноватую, пахнущую порохом, металлом и немного — травами. Вдохнул, не веря себе, — и вжался губами ещё раз. Порох и металл ушли, уступив место пряному древесному аромату, сандалу и лаванде, а потом губы Тесея, мягкие и влажные, скользнули по его губам, и глаза внимательно посмотрели в глаза.

Их объятия вновь были борьбой, за право первым дотронуться, первым вырвать чужой стон, первым поймать чужую дрожь. Персиваль вбирал в себя чужую плоть, не давая коснуться себя. Руки, тёплые и уверенные, зарывались пальцами в его волосы, больно цеплялись за плечи, вонзая короткие ногти, — но он всё равно ощущал, как отголосок, фантом, обжигающее прикосновение горячих пальцев, сомкнувшиеся вокруг его члена. Он терялся в ощущениях, не понимая, где он, кто сейчас подаётся ему навстречу, не сдерживая гортанных вскриков, и кто дотрагивается до него, заставляя кричать в ответ.

Лихорадочные касания рук, сухие губы, прижимающиеся к ключице, — и уверенное, умелое касание языка, чертящего узоры на его животе и ниже. Он закрыл глаза, отдаваясь двойственному, выбивающему из реальности ритму, и чужим рукам и губам.

Он обхватил мокрые от пота плечи, притягивая к себе, прижал, ощущая, как привычно грудь прижимается к груди, живот — к животу, как обхватывает шею рука. Персиваль разомкнул веки, улыбнулся в чужие губы и увидел, как в глубине расширившихся зрачков глаз неуловимого цвета полыхнул огонь. Драконий, безудержный, безумный.


End file.
